1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packaging technology and more particularly, to a pressure sensor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure sensor uses a pressure sensor chip to measure the numerical amount of the pressure of a received gas or liquid by means of an electronic type precision induction. Thus, the stability of the pressure sensor chip determines the performance of the pressure sensor. However, the package structure is an important factor that determines the stability of the sensor chip. FIG. 1 illustrates a pressure sensor package 1 according to the prior art. According to this design, the pressure sensor package uses a substrate 2 and an upper plastic sheet member 3 having a relatively lower Young's modulus to carry a pressure sensor chip 4. Because the substrate and the upper plastic sheet member are thin components, the package cannot provide a strong carrier platform for the pressure sensor chip. Further, because the pressure sensor chip is a sensitive sensing element, if the upper plastic sheet member cannot fully isolate stress arising from the external environment, or, the substrate and the upper plastic sheet member cannot effectively resist against the environmental stress, the environmental stress will be directly transmitted to the pressure sensor chip to interfere with the performance of the pressure sensor chip or to lower its stability. An improvement in this regard is necessary.